<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Good Man by QueenOfTheDreamers (QueenOfDreamers)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119566">A Good Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDreamers/pseuds/QueenOfTheDreamers'>QueenOfTheDreamers (QueenOfDreamers)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victoria (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Vicbourne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDreamers/pseuds/QueenOfTheDreamers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Melbourne visits Victoria on the one-year anniversary of his son's death to congratulate her on a job well done with a knighthood. But as Victoria comforts him in his grief, they both admit there's more beneath the surface. As the two of them grow closer, how will Victoria handle the pressure to marry and produce an heir? And how will Melbourne handle slowly falling in love with the Queen who could never truly be his?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne &amp; Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901), William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>
        <em>27 November 1837</em>
      </p><p>"The Right Honourable Lord Melbourne."</p><p>Victoria flashed a broad grin as the door opened. She stood up from the piano where she'd been plunking out some Mozart, and she rushed towards the door. In strode Lord Melbourne, who gave a respectful obeisance and looked serious. Victoria felt her smile fade a little. She'd become somewhat smitten with Melbourne in the four months since she'd become Queen. He was always giving her advice, always attending to her so that she didn't embarrass herself. He was so helpful, she thought, and more than that, he was more than a little charming and handsome. But now he walked into the room with a sombre look on his face, and Victoria scowled.</p><p>"Has something happened?" she asked. Melbourne licked his bottom lip and seemed thoughtful.</p><p>"I have come to report to you that knighting Sir Moses Montefiore was exceedingly wise. You have endeared yourself to the Jewish people of England, Your Majesty."</p><p>Victoria chewed her lip a little and frowned deeply. "This is happy news. But you do not seem so happy."</p><p>Melbourne was silent for a long moment, and then he finally murmured, "Today is a difficult anniversary for me, Ma'am."</p><p>"Oh." Victoria shifted on her feet and folded her hands in front of her. "May I ask… may I ask what occurred on this date?"</p><p>"One year ago, my son George Augustus died, Ma'am."</p><p>"Oh," Victoria whispered again. She gulped hard and blinked, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "Your son… he was unwell, wasn't he?"</p><p>"He was," Melbourne confirmed, clasping his hands together behind his back. He met Victoria's eyes and said, "He was epileptic and could hardly speak, could not feed himself. We could have sent him to a residence, Caro and I, but instead we kept him at home. I am glad for that. Glad to have had twenty-nine years with him."</p><p>"Lord M," breathed Victoria, "I am so very sorry to hear of this sad occasion. Even sorrier to know that your son had such difficulty in life."</p><p>"In any case, Ma'am, I came to discuss a knighthood, not my own personal…" Melbourne trailed off. Victoria walked over to him and reached for his elbow. She touched gently at his sleeve and whispered,</p><p>"I am very sorry."</p><p>He met her eyes and shook his head. "Mortality touches all of us, Ma'am. I wish for you a very long life."</p><p>"You won't stay for dinner tonight, then?" Victoria asked, and Melbourne gulped.</p><p>"With your permission, I shall decline the invitation for tonight. It is, as I said, a difficult day."</p><p>"You are too good a man for this pain," Victoria told him. He scoffed and shook his head, saying,</p><p>"Ma'am, I am many things. A good man is not one of them."</p><p>"I declare you to be my staunchest ally and my dearest friend," Victoria protested, "and I say that you have not earned this torment."</p><p>"Well. Whether I deserved it or not, my son left me to find solace among the angels," Melbourne said. He hung his head then and seemed like he was on the verge of tears. Victoria stroked at his arm, very much on instinct, and she whispered,</p><p>"I wish happiness for you, Lord M."</p><p>"Being in your company these last few months has brought me great happiness, Ma'am," said Melbourne softly. Victoria breathed in, a long seethe through her nose, and she said,</p><p>"I have been happy, too. Because of you."</p><p>"Ma'am." Melbourne took a little step back from her, and when he raised his eyes, they were rimmed red. "I only wanted to tell you about Sir Moses Montefiore."</p><p>"Well, you've told me," Victoria said. "Will you listen to me play the piano for a little while?"</p><p>"I would like that," Melbourne said. He smirked just a little bit and asked, "Will you play something happy?"</p><p>"Something happy." Victoria nodded stoutly and walked back to the piano. She sank onto the bench, and then Melbourne sat in an armchair facing the piano. He leaned forward where he sat, his elbows on his knees and his hands folded. Victoria smiled weakly at him and put her fingers to the keys. She took a steadying breath and began to play <em>Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring </em>by Bach.</p><p>One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three. It had a steady beat, and her fingers moved expertly through the Baroque piece. She looked up after about fifteen measures and met Lord Melbourne's eyes, seeing warmth in them. He smiled a little at her and nodded, and Victoria played more strongly through the rest of the piece. By the time she'd finished, Melbourne was smiling more broadly, and when she played the final notes, he applauded her. She rose, so he flew to his feet and stepped closer to her.</p><p>"That was perfectly done, Ma'am, and brought me great solace," Melbourne told her. "Thank you most sincerely for that."</p><p>"I want only for you to be happy, Lord M." Victoria stared up at him, and she remembered what he'd done for her in the past few months. He'd saved her from so many instances of humiliation; he'd instructed her and had counseled her. He had become so much. He had become everything.</p><p>"Ma'am," he said quietly, and Victoria blinked.</p><p>"I want you to be happy," she said again, and his throat bobbed. He nodded.</p><p>"You make me happy, Ma'am. I could have been desolate today, but I've just heard you play the piano, and I've seen your face, and so I am happy. I am… I am happy."</p><p>"Lord M." Victoria took another step towards him and sighed, her breath quivering terribly in her lungs. "You have made these last months not only bearable, but pleasurable. I am so grateful to you."</p><p>"I shall be here for you through your Coronation next summer, Ma'am," Melbourne promised her, "and I shall be here after that."</p><p>"You won't abandon me?" Victoria confirmed, and Melbourne tipped his head.</p><p>"I do many things, Ma'am. I do not frequently abandon those for whom I care."</p><p>She knew he was talking about his son again, and about his wife Caroline, who had betrayed him. He'd not left her, even when she'd made him look so foolish. He'd kept his epileptic, invalid son close. He was loyal, Lord Melbourne. He was loyal to Victoria, too.</p><p>"You are a good man," Victoria said. "You may not believe it, but I believe it. I believe you are a very good man, Lord M."</p><p>She took another step towards him, and he seemed to tense up a little. She looked down and noticed the splatter of mud on his boots.</p><p>"You rode here on horseback," she noted. "You rushed here from Dover House to tell me that I had done well to knight a Jewish man. Such urgency, Lord M."</p><p>"The urgency," he whispered, sounding a little helpless, "was that I needed to see the face of my monarch on a day like today."</p><p>"The face of your monarch," Victoria repeated softly. Melbourne blinked a few times and let his lips fall open.</p><p>"I needed to see you, Ma'am. I was somewhat disconsolate, and I refused to lose myself to my grief. I needed to remind myself of my future. Of your future. Of the future of this nation."</p><p>"You rode here on horseback from Dover House because you needed to see me?" Victoria tipped her head, smiling just a little. Melbourne nodded. Victoria took a step closer. She was so close now, close enough to smell leather and old books on him. He was warm from here, and Victoria impulsively reached up to plant a hand upon his chest. He covered her hand with his and shook his head.</p><p>"Not like that, Ma'am."</p><p>She felt the sting of his rejection. She wanted him, she thought. She'd become enamoured with him over these last months. She wanted to feel his touch. She wasn't certain exactly what she craved from him, but she knew it was him that she wanted. And here he was, telling her no.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she mumbled, and Melbourne licked his lips again as he squeezed at her hand. He pulled her hand from his chest and brushed his thumb over her palm, making Victoria shiver.</p><p>"I ought to go," he said quietly. "I only came -"</p><p>"To tell me about Sir Moses Montefiore," Victoria nodded. "And because it is a terrible day."</p><p>He curled up half his mouth, but the partial smile did not come close to reaching his jade eyes. He shook his head and said,</p><p>"It has not been such a terrible day, after all. You play the piano beautifully."</p><p>She realised then that they hadn't released one another's hands, and she curled her fingers against the back of his hand. His thumb moved again, and Victoria finally whispered,</p><p>"Just once."</p><p>"Once what, Ma'am?" asked Melbourne, and his pale eyes flashed. Victoria finally let go of his hand, reaching up and taking his jaw gently in her fingers. She leaned up onto her tiptoes, as far as she could manage, and she pulled his face down just a little to close the gap. He let her do it; he did not resist. And when she pressed her lips to his, their breath mingled, warm and swirling between the two of them. She kissed him again, so very softly, and she whispered onto his trembling mouth,</p><p>"You are a good man, Lord M. And I am sorry for your sadness."</p><p>She pulled back, and he looked stunned. His jaw squared, and he sucked in air hard through his nose. Then he mumbled, in a bit of a haze,</p><p>"I am suddenly far less miserable than when I woke this morning."</p><p>"And are you cross with me?" Victoria fretted, wondering if she'd gone and ruined everything. But Melbourne shook his head and said stoutly,</p><p>"No, Ma'am; I could never be cross with you. But I shall go now."</p><p>He bowed respectfully to her and started to back out of the room, and as he neared the door, Victoria called to him,</p><p>"Come to dinner, will you?"</p><p>He paused and looked at her for a very long moment. And then he nodded, and he said softly,</p><p>"I'll be there, Ma'am."</p><p>The door opened, and Melbourne slipped out, and the door shut again, leaving Victoria breathless and alone.</p><p><strong>Author's Note: I have half a mind to turn this into a multi-chapter story and get straight back into writing Vicbourne! Haha. </strong><strong>In any case, thank</strong> <strong>you so much for reading and reviewing.</strong></p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Her Majesty the Queen."</p>
      <p>Victoria strode into the dining room and let the page pull out her chair. She took a seat and stared down the table at those who had come to dinner. Her mother and Sir John Conroy were there, along with Lady Flora Hastings. Emma Portman, Harriet Sutherland, and Maria Phipps had come. And, of course, Lord Melbourne was there, his eyes flicking between Victoria and his own plates and glasses. Victoria folded her hands and bowed her head, and the others did the same.</p>
      <p>"May the Lord make us grateful for what we are about to receive," she murmured, and the others incanted an <em>Amen.</em></p>
      <p>"Drina," said the Duchess of Kent, "I am so glad you decided not to ride out today. It is so frigid."</p>
      <p>"Too cold for a ride, Mama," Victoria confirmed. "Perhaps it will be a little better tomorrow."</p>
      <p>The servants brought in leek soup, and Victoria picked up her spoon so the others could do the same. She said softly to the Prime Minister beside her,</p>
      <p>"If I ride out tomorrow, Lord M, will you accompany me?"</p>
      <p>"I'd be honoured, Your Majesty," said Melbourne.</p>
      <p>He was quiet throughout dinner, and Victoria knew why. Today was the anniversary of his son's death, and there was only so much he could do to put on a happy face. He ate slowly, barely getting through any of his soup before Victoria had finished and a course of fried sole was served. Victoria barely participated in conversation, and her eyes fixed on Melbourne throughout the meal. As they ate baked potato with lamb, Victoria murmured to him,</p>
      <p>"I am so grateful you will ride out with me tomorrow, Lord M. If the weather is all right."</p>
      <p>"If the weather is not all right," he said, "perhaps you might play some more piano for me, Ma'am."</p>
      <p>She stared at him for a long moment and then curled up her lips. "Something happy."</p>
      <p>"Something happy," Melbourne confirmed. He ate with a little more gusto then, sawing into his lamb and bringing bites between his lips. Victoria watched him eat, somewhat taken aback by him. He was handsome, she thought, despite his age. And he was so kind to her, so helpful and such a good -</p>
      <p>"William," said Emma Portman warmly, "Are you well?"</p>
      <p>It was a loaded question, Victoria thought. Emma was close with Lord Melbourne; she would know what today's date was. Melbourne looked to his old friend and nodded as the table went quiet.</p>
      <p>"Thank you, Emma; I am… better."</p>
      <p>"Have you been ill, Lord Melbourne?" asked the Duchess of Kent, a bit sharply. Melbourne shot her a look and pursed his lips.</p>
      <p>"My son died a year ago today."</p>
      <p>"Oh." The Duchess speared a potato and sniffed. "So sorry to hear it."</p>
      <p>She did not sound very sorry. Then Sir John Conroy went and made everything so much worse by saying in an amused sort of voice,</p>
      <p>"He was an imbecile, wasn't he? Your son."</p>
      <p>"Sir John!" Victoria exclaimed, her cheeks going hot. Sir John raised his eyebrows and quirked up his lips.</p>
      <p>"Forgive me. I had heard… that the boy was unstable and of an unsound mind."</p>
      <p>"He was my son," Melbourne said gruffly, "and it was of little matter how sound his mind was."</p>
      <p>"It is such a shame when God curses and afflicts some with madness. Like your grandfather, Drina. Or like Lord Melbourne's son."</p>
      <p>"He was not mad," Melbourne said softly, staring into his glass of wine. "He was ill."</p>
      <p>"I think I shall ride Thunderbolt tomorrow. Which horse will you ride, Lord M? The Royal Mews have so many fine specimens." Victoria was desperate to change the course of the horrid conversation, and Melbourne looked immensely grateful. He cleared his throat and said,</p>
      <p>"I think I shall ride Goliath, Ma'am."</p>
      <p>"Oh, he does behave so well for you," Victoria hummed as the puff pastries were brought out for dessert. She spooned some cream out of hers and brought it between her lips. Melbourne stared at her for a moment and then blinked, and he said quietly,</p>
      <p>"I think he behaves so well because he knows he is in the presence of his monarch, Ma'am."</p>
      <p>"Are the horses my subjects, too?" Victoria laughed.</p>
      <p>"Perhaps they will become your subjects after your Coronation, Ma'am," said Emma Portman, "along with all the birds and fishes and everything else."</p>
      <p>"I am so nervous about the Coronation, though it is so far away still," Victoria fretted. She sighed.</p>
      <p>"Well, it will be quite a sight," said Sir John Conroy. "Such a very small Queen with such a grand ceremony."</p>
      <p>Victoria squared her jaw and pushed back her chair. She rose, dragging the others to their feet, and she said tightly,</p>
      <p>"I've finished eating. Ladies, I do not require you this evening. Lord M, may we speak?"</p>
      <p>"Of course, Ma'am." Melbourne sounded surprised, but Victoria just turned to walk away from the table. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the bows and curtsies, and then she heard Melbourne's footsteps following her. She walked out into the corridor and kept walking until she reached the green drawing room. She walked inside and paused before the fireplace, in which a fire had been lit and maintained. She stared at the flames and heard Melbourne's voice from beside her.</p>
      <p>"You wanted to speak with me, Ma'am?"</p>
      <p>"They were horribly cruel to you." Victoria's eyes burned. He seemed to hesitate, and then he said,</p>
      <p>"I've been the butt of much mockery for years now, Ma'am. I can take it."</p>
      <p>"They insulted your child," Victoria snarled. She looked at him and shook her head. "I won't stand for it."</p>
      <p>"I beg you not to do anything rash on my behalf, Ma'am," said Melbourne. He tipped his head. "They were cruel to you, too. It is, I think, in Sir John Conroy's nature to be cruel."</p>
      <p>"It made my stomach ache, the way they were talking to you," said Victoria. She balled her fists at her sides and insisted, "It made me feel ill to hear them deride your only son like that."</p>
      <p>"That's because you have a kind soul, Ma'am," said Melbourne, but his eyes gave him away as they visibly watered. He licked his lips and said carefully, "My Augie was not… he was…"</p>
      <p>"He was your boy," Victoria whispered, "and you loved him, and that is what matters."</p>
      <p>Melbourne nodded, sucking in air hard. He dragged a knuckle under his eye and affirmed,</p>
      <p>"He was my boy."</p>
      <p>"Tomorrow will be a happier day," Victoria promised him. "We will ride out."</p>
      <p>"I look forward to it, Ma'am," Melbourne said. There was quiet then, a long and somewhat uneasy silence in which Victoria wondered what he thought about how she'd kissed him earlier. If he was cross, he did not give it away. He just sighed and finally said,</p>
      <p>"I have work to do at Dover House, Ma'am, with your leave."</p>
      <p>"Of course," Victoria whispered. "Thank you for coming to dinner. I am sorry they were wretched to you."</p>
      <p>"You apologise for things beyond your control, Ma'am," Melbourne scolded her gently, "but I appreciate your compassion."</p>
      <p>He reached for her hand then, and he brought it to his lips. He kissed her gloved knuckles, and Victoria shivered a little. She took a step closer to him and dragged her fingers around his hand. She gazed up into his jade-coloured eyes and marveled. He was everything for her, wasn't he? How could there ever be anyone else? How could she marry and leave Lord M behind? She swallowed hard and vowed,</p>
      <p>"I shan't take a husband, I don't think."</p>
      <p>"No?" Melbourne smirked. "They'll make you do it."</p>
      <p>"They can't make me do anything," Victoria breathed, and Melbourne let out a very long, low sigh.</p>
      <p>"You'll feel like you have no choice."</p>
      <p>"You speak from experience?" Victoria questioned, and Melbourne just shook his head and said,</p>
      <p>"I can not pretend to have experienced anything you do, Ma'am. Your life is nothing like mine. But I know that the Sir John Conroys of this world will make you feel like an heir is the most singularly important goal of your reign."</p>
      <p>Victoria narrowed her eyes. "Leading this nation is the goal of my reign."</p>
      <p>"I know that," he nodded. "Just the same, there will come a day when they're thrusting princes upon you, and you'll have to choose one."</p>
      <p>"I won't do it," Victoria said stoutly. "I shall simply reject all of their suitors."</p>
      <p>"Well, I honour your prerogative," Melbourne nodded.</p>
      <p>They still had not released one another's hands.</p>
      <p>Melbourne seemed to realise this, and he brought her knuckles to his lips again. He kissed once, twice, and then lowered her hand and patted her palm. He murmured to her,</p>
      <p>"You make me happy, Ma'am, even on dark days like today. I shall see you tomorrow to ride out."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Goliath has a bad hoof," Victoria informed Melbourne as he approached in his riding ensemble. He raised his eyebrows and asked,</p>
      <p>"Is he quite all right, Your Majesty? I do care for that horse, rather unashamedly."</p>
      <p>"They say he'll be all right with some rest," Victoria said, "and so I've had them tack up Pip for you."</p>
      <p>"Oh, dear old Pip," said Melbourne with a little smile. He seemed in much better spirits today, and Victoria couldn't help but smile at him. She had on a new riding outfit, elegant deep purple with a jaunty little hat. As Thunderbolt and Pip were brought out from the Royal Mews, Victoria shifted in her riding boots and told Melbourne,</p>
      <p>"I am so glad it warmed up considerably. I have been so looking forward to this ride."</p>
      <p>"Does something make this ride particularly special?" Melbourne asked, and Victoria wanted to scream at him that of course it was special; she'd kissed him. But instead she just shrugged and said,</p>
      <p>"I needed the time with you. That's all."</p>
      <p>Melbourne looked around as if to be certain no one was eavesdropping, and he said softly, "I'm grateful for it. For the time."</p>
      <p>Victoria was helped up into her side saddle, and she adjusted her skirts as she sat aside the bay gelding. She took the reins in her hand and walked forward a few steps, turning her horse back towards Melbourne. He expertly mounted on his own and immediately brought Pip up to Victoria. She smiled and led the horses away from the Mews, out toward the gardens. She and Melbourne were quiet until they were out of earshot of anyone else. Then Melbourne looked like he was struggling to control Pip, and he complained,</p>
      <p>"He wants to run."</p>
      <p>"That's because he's got you on his back," Victoria said. "He knows an expert rider's with him today."</p>
      <p>"Expert. Ha. I've fallen more times than I could count," Melbourne laughed. "Do you mind, Ma'am, if I circle him around to get his urgency out? It'll be a much better walk if I do."</p>
      <p>"Oh, go on, then," Victoria grinned. Melbourne tightened his legs and gave Pip a solid pinch with his heels, and Pip immediately took off to a canter. Melbourne rode up ahead, and Victoria just watched him go, sighing and knowing she was infatuated. He was everything to her.</p>
      <p>Melbourne brought the horse back around and cantered back to Victoria, and he slowed to a trot. He circled around Victoria's horse and then sat, bringing the horse into a walk. Pip huffed and puffed as Melbourne walked him alongside Victoria.</p>
      <p>"Better?" she asked, and Melbourne tipped his head.</p>
      <p>"I should think so, Ma'am," he said. "So. I must tell you about the Punishment of Offences Act. As you know, it was passed earlier this summer and -"</p>
      <p>"Made it so that certain crimes are no longer a matter of capital punishment," Victoria nodded. "What about it?"</p>
      <p>"Well, there was a lynching, Ma'am. A Welshman broke into the house of a landed family and made off with silver, jewels… under the old law, he would have been hanged. But they put him into prison instead. Well, they tried to put him into prison. On the way there, the prison coach was swarmed and the man was dragged out."</p>
      <p>"What did they do to him?" Victoria fretted. He cleared his throat and shook his head.</p>
      <p>"It's too… I don't suppose you want the details, Ma'am."</p>
      <p>"Do you think me too delicate to hear them?" Victoria demanded defensively, and Melbourne shot her a look.</p>
      <p>"No. Of course not. You can handle absolutely anything, Ma'am."</p>
      <p>"Then tell me," Victoria insisted, "what they did to the burglar in Wales."</p>
      <p>"They ripped him limb from limb," Melbourne said matter-of-factly, "and lit the corpse on fire."</p>
      <p>"Well, I certainly hope there will be trials for those involved!" Victoria felt sick, thinking of the incident. How could things like this happen in the country over which she was responsible? She sighed shakily and said, "We can't let people behave like that."</p>
      <p>"Extrajudicial killings mustn't be tolerated. The law says that burglary is no longer a capital crime," Melbourne said in a calm voice. "The people will eventually come to accept that, but until they do, any lynching will be handled appropriately."</p>
      <p>"Thank you for telling me," Victoria said softly. "Sir John would not have told me."</p>
      <p>"A good thing, then, that Sir John is neither your Prime Minister nor your Private Secretary, Ma'am," said Melbourne. She smiled weakly at him and stopped her horse. He stopped, too, though Pip seemed eager to continue on and circled a few times. Finally Melbourne got him under control and asked,</p>
      <p>"Is something wrong?"</p>
      <p>"Are you cross with me?" Victoria asked bluntly. Melbourne would know what she meant. The kiss by the piano.</p>
      <p>"No, Ma'am," he said, shaking his head. He stared off into the trees and admitted, "I would be a liar to assert that I did not enjoy it."</p>
      <p>"You enjoyed it?" Victoria blinked. He still did not make eye contact with her, thus breaking protocol as he spoke.</p>
      <p>"It was… it made me happy."</p>
      <p>"Would you let me do it again, Lord M?" Victoria asked quietly. "Would you let me give you another kiss?"</p>
      <p>He stiffened in his saddle, but after a very long moment, he whispered, "Yes, Ma'am."</p>
      <p>He walked Pip forward then, and Victoria felt her stomach quiver. She wanted him, she thought. She wanted this man, her Lord M. She would get another kiss, too. It was just a matter of <em>when</em>, she thought, and <em>where. </em>She led her horse up alongside Melbourne's and asked,</p>
      <p>"Come and listen to me play piano after we ride?"</p>
      <p>He smirked a little. "That sounds very nice, Ma'am. Shall we finish our walk?"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"I'm not going to play the piano," Victoria said as the door shut behind them. Melbourne raised his eyebrows and scratched at his temple.</p>
      <p>"I… confess myself disappointed, Ma'am. I enjoy hearing you play."</p>
      <p>"Well, I'll play afterwards," she said breathlessly, and he smiled.</p>
      <p>"Afterwards."</p>
      <p>"After… you know." She shifted on her feet and knitted her fingers together before her. "After we…"</p>
      <p>"Ma'am."</p>
      <p>She raised her eyes to his and licked her lips nervously. But he huffed a breath and reached to take her face in his hands, and he bent confidently down. He planted a kiss square on her lips, lingering for a long moment. Then he pulled away and whispered,</p>
      <p>"I quite like that."</p>
      <p>"Do you?" Victoria's voice was thin and shrill. "I like it, too."</p>
      <p>"Shall I do it again?" Melbourne asked, and Victoria nodded. Suddenly she felt one of his hands go from her cheek to the small of her back, and he pulled her just a little closer. He kissed her again, more insistently this time, and Victoria's breath shook in her nostrils. She had never, ever been kissed like this. The first time she'd kissed anyone on the mouth had been the day before, when she'd been trying to soothe Melbourne. Now he was kissing her, and his hands were on her, and she could hardly breathe. After a long while, he pulled back and dragged a thumb over his lip.</p>
      <p>"I ought to be drawn and quartered for that, probably."</p>
      <p>"Beheaded," Victoria scoffed. She shook her head and said, "I'm not sorry for that. I can't be."</p>
      <p>"Nor I, Ma'am," Melbourne said. He tipped his head and told her, "You're so lovely. Did you know?"</p>
      <p>"No," Victoria said, feeling her eyes well. "I've always been told that I'm short and plump and -"</p>
      <p>"You are lovely," Melbourne interrupted. She didn't tell him that he'd forgotten his place by interjecting. She didn't try to fend off his compliment. Instead she just whispered,</p>
      <p>"You make me happy, too, Lord M."</p>
      <p>"I have to go to the House," he said. "I wish I did not have to go, but I do. I should like five minutes of piano first, if you'll oblige me."</p>
      <p>"Something happy," Victoria guessed, and Melbourne nodded.</p>
      <p>"Something happy."</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Author's Note: So, I have decided to make this a full-length story. We'll be seeing Victoria in the earliest days of her reign, in the months leading up to her June 1838 coronation, growing ever closer to her dear Lord M. As their affection grows, how will Victoria handle mounting pressure to marry and produce an heir? And how will Melbourne handle the fact that he's falling gradually more in love with a Queen who could never really be his?</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Thank you so very much for reading. Please do review.</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"I had wanted to host a birthday party for The Countess of Gainsborough, but she said no. Her faith does not allow for such merriment." Victoria sighed where she sat with Emma Portman and Harriet Sutherland in the green drawing room. She was sketching today, a gift for Lord Melbourne. She was drawing a cat, but it wasn't turning out very well. Victoria scowled at the misshapen cat's head as Emma Portman said softly,</p>
      <p>"Frances is such a religious young woman, Your Majesty. Evangelical."</p>
      <p>"Yes, she is," affirmed Victoria. She sighed and said, "This drawing is atrocious."</p>
      <p>"No matter, Ma'am. You draw for your own enjoyment, don't you?" asked Harriet, but Victoria looked to her ladies and said,</p>
      <p>"It was intended as a gift for Lord M."</p>
      <p>"Oh." Harriet smiled just a little, raising her teacup to her lips. But she eyed Emma Portman, who said warmly,</p>
      <p>"William has become such a good friend to you, hasn't he?"</p>
      <p>"So he has, Lady Portman," Victoria confirmed. Right on cue, the door to the drawing room opened, and the steward there announced,</p>
      <p>"The Right Honourable Lord Melbourne."</p>
      <p>"Lord M!" exclaimed Victoria. She flew to her feet, drawing up Emma and Harriet. Melbourne walked in and bowed to Victoria, raising his gaze. There was a strange twinkle in his pale green eyes today, Victoria noticed.</p>
      <p>"I have come, Your Majesty, to beseech you to take a stroll with me in the gardens. I have matters of state to discuss with you, Ma'am, but it's so pleasant today, and -"</p>
      <p>"Yes," Victoria said urgently. "Yes, a walk sounds lovely. Emma and Harriet, you'll excuse me."</p>
      <p>They curtsied and made their way toward the door. As Emma passed Melbourne, she nodded and said softly,</p>
      <p>"William."</p>
      <p>The door shut behind the ladies, and Melbourne came walking over to Victoria. He picked up her sketch of a cat and smiled.</p>
      <p>"Charming," he said, and she knew he wasn't mocking her. She sighed and said,</p>
      <p>"His face is asymmetrical. It was meant to be for you."</p>
      <p>"Well, I shall gladly accept it," Melbourne said quietly. He folded it carefully and tucked it into the breast pocket of his brown jacket. He patted the pocket and smiled at Victoria. "Thank you."</p>
      <p>"Oh, Lord M." Victoria blinked quickly through the tears that had welled in her eyes. "Let us go for our walk. I'll go get gloves, a cloak, and a bonnet."</p>
      <p>Fifteen minutes later, she and Lord Melbourne were headed out onto the gardens. Victoria wore a simple dress of lace and cotton, and she wondered if she looked anything like a queen today. But Melbourne kept looking over at her with a flash in his eyes, and she finally whispered to him,</p>
      <p>"I've missed you."</p>
      <p>"For three days, Ma'am?"</p>
      <p>"Of course," Victoria scoffed. "I always miss you when I don't see you. Now, you said there were matters of state to discuss."</p>
      <p>"Yes." Melbourne sighed as he walked alongside Victoria. "As you know, Ma'am, there have been rebellions in Lower Canada."</p>
      <p>"Because of the Russell Resolutions," Victoria confirmed.</p>
      <p>"Yes. Well, I have to take certain responsibility for all of this." Melbourne huffed a breath. Victoria frowned at him, and he admitted, "It was my government that rejected all of Papineau's requests. We said no to everything they wanted - the Ninety-Two Resolutions. They called for legislative change, but the issue was that what they wanted simply didn't fit within the boundaries of the British Constitution. We couldn't give them what they wanted. Even if we could have… they're colonists. They couldn't have more than Britons living here. In any case…"</p>
      <p>He trailed off, and Victoria stared up at him. "It's not your fault, Lord M. You did your duty to your country. If they've rebelled because of it, well. My grandfather saw the Americans revolt."</p>
      <p>"And he lost them," Melbourne said warily. "I admit to being nervous about the situation in Lower Canada, especially because the protests have now spread to Upper Canada."</p>
      <p>"They have?" Victoria fretted. "What's happening? Is this like Haiti, like Ireland?"</p>
      <p>"No, Ma'am; those rebellions had republicanism at their core. These Canadians swear fealty to you; they rebel because of policy. My policy."</p>
      <p>"William Lyon Mackenzie recently published a pamphlet calling for 'independence,'" Melbourne said worriedly. He let out a trembling breath and said, "There will be military conflicts."</p>
      <p>"I will pray for my soldiers and sailors," Victoria said softly.</p>
      <p>"Given the seriousness of the conflict in Lower Canada, along with support for the rebels from the United States," said Melbourne, "I do think this is something to be taken very seriously. I shall keep you apprised of ongoing developments. It is certainly at the top of the docket for the government."</p>
      <p>"If there's no more to hear about it, I should like to talk about something happier," said Victoria as they walked alongside the trees. "It troubles me greatly to hear of Canada."</p>
      <p>"Of course, Ma'am. I don't mean to trouble you." Melbourne let out a little breath and said, "I encountered Sir John Conroy on my way to the green sitting room."</p>
      <p>"Well, <em>that</em> does not sound happy," Victoria complained, and Melbourne laughed a little.</p>
      <p>"<em>I do apologise for calling your son an imbecile,</em> he said. <em>It was most uncouth, even if the boy was empty of mind.</em>"</p>
      <p>"That is not exactly a proper apology," Victoria pointed out, and Melbourne raised his eyebrows and shrugged.</p>
      <p>"Probably the closest I'd ever get from a man like Sir John."</p>
      <p>"You don't like him," Victoria guessed, and Melbourne chuckled again.</p>
      <p>"I confess I do not. But I suspect your sentiments towards him are equally unenthusiastic."</p>
      <p>"On the contrary, Lord M. I enthusiastically despise Sir John," said Victoria. "I wish he and Mama would live at Kensington Palace whilst I live here. I have them on the opposite side of the palace, and still it is not far enough. I do not want them near me."</p>
      <p>"Because they treated you poorly," Melbourne said in a soft voice, and Victoria tossed her hands up. Her breath clouded in the air before her as she puffed and said,</p>
      <p>"They kept me stupid and lonely, and all because they were scheming to have power removed from me once I came to the throne. They are hideously aspirational. I remember Feodora telling them to let me play with other children. I remember Lehzen telling them to let me study more vigorously. But instead I had no friends at all and was given the most basic of educations."</p>
      <p>"Well, you have overcome all of it, Ma'am," Melbourne asserted. "Your ladies are your good friends now, aren't they? Emma Portman speaks so highly of you on a personal level. I know you care for the others. And you are anything but stupid, Your Majesty. In fact, I find you to be steadfast and self-possessed. If they tried to make you reliant on them, they have failed. You are your own Queen."</p>
      <p>Victoria's eyes burned at the compliment. She stopped walking then and turned towards Melbourne. They were very far away from the palace now, and she murmured gently,</p>
      <p>"Will you come over here, Lord M?"</p>
      <p>She walked towards the trees at the edge of the path, glancing back to the palace and being sure no one could see them. She pulled back against a tree and gestured for Melbourne to walk to her. He looked about cautiously and then finally stepped up to Victoria. He instantly reached for Victoria's cheek, cupping it in his leather-gloved hand. His top hat fell forward a little as he bent down and brushed his lips against Victoria's.</p>
      <p>He hadn't even asked to kiss her, she realised. He had known what she wanted. He had known that she wanted to be kissed. And he clearly wanted it, too, for he pressed his lips harder against hers. They were cold, the both of them, but Victoria hummed onto his mouth,</p>
      <p>"More, please."</p>
      <p>"More what, Ma'am?" Melbourne asked, and Victoria shook her head.</p>
      <p>"I don't know."</p>
      <p>"Would you like a better kiss, Your Majesty?" Melbourne's breath felt so hot on Victoria's chilled lips. A better kiss? What did that mean? Victoria gulped. She nodded, and Melbourne tipped his head to the right. Victoria did the same and let her lips part in wonder as Melbourne touched his mouth to hers again. This time, she felt him lick at her bottom lip, and she gasped. She held tightly onto the lapels of his warm coat, and he licked her lip again.</p>
      <p>Victoria realised that the <em>better kiss</em> involved tongues, and she hesitantly pushed her own tongue between Melbourne's lips. He suckled gently on her tongue, shocking her, and she moaned on instinct. Her hands flew from his coat up to his face, holding his cheeks beneath her gloves. He nibbled at her lip and then swept his tongue into her mouth, and Victoria mimicked the slight sucking he'd done earlier. She was learning, she thought, just what a real kiss was. Was this how lovers kissed? She liked it.</p>
      <p>"Ma'am." Melbourne broke away from her and stared at her, his eyes glittering. His breath huffed, and he murmured, "Oh, I ought not to have done that."</p>
      <p>"Do it again," Victoria begged him. "Please kiss me like that again."</p>
      <p>Melbourne moved his face again, kissing Victoria so deeply that she couldn't breathe. Her head scraped the bark of the tree behind her, and her hands compressed on Melbourne's cheeks. He sucked and pushed and pulled and nibbled, and Victoria started to lose herself. She slumped down a little, and then Melbourne moved his hands to help hold her up. One of his hands went to her waist, and the other between her shoulders. He pulled her closer, up onto her tiptoes, and he kissed her more fervently than ever. By the time the kiss ended, Victoria was utterly breathless and felt damp heat between her legs. Confused and wanting more and <em>more</em>, she stroked at Melbourne's cheek and whispered,</p>
      <p>"I've never felt anything like that."</p>
      <p>"Do you know, Ma'am… neither have I." Melbourne's breath quavered terribly as he released Victoria and let her down onto the ground. "We should walk back, I think. We've lingered long enough."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Lord Melbourne did not come for dinner that night, for he had to discuss the Canada situation with other members of the House of Lords. During the soup course, Victoria found herself distracted with worries about Canada, and even more distracted by the memories of kissing Lord M, of feeling like she'd been lit aflame. She set down her spoon early, and the course of baked cod was brought out. Victoria sighed and looked up to see her mother staring right at her.</p>
      <p>"Drina," the Duchess of Kent said sharply, "I hear you walked out alone with Lord Melbourne for nearly an hour today."</p>
      <p>"We ride out often," Victoria said defensively. "Today we went on foot."</p>
      <p>"It is scarcely appropriate for you to spend so much time <em>alone</em> in the company of a man like Lord Melbourne," sniffed Sir John Conroy.</p>
      <p>"Oh, you mean my Prime Minister and my Private Secretary?" Victoria raised her eyebrows. "That Lord Melbourne?"</p>
      <p>"What could possibly necessitate so much time alone with him?" demanded the Duchess, and Lehzen looked like she sensed trouble. She glared at Flora Hastings, whom she despised, and asked,</p>
      <p>"Lady Flora, was it you I saw in the gardens earlier today? Perhaps you were on a walk of your own."</p>
      <p>Spying on Victoria. She let out an uneasy, shaking breath and pressed Lady Flora,</p>
      <p>"Were you following us?"</p>
      <p>"No, Your Majesty. I simply desired some nice, brisk air," said Lady Flora defensively. "I did see you walk toward the trees with Lord Melbourne; I do hope everything was all right."</p>
      <p>Victoria's blood ran cold. She cleared her throat and said,</p>
      <p>"Lord M was telling me all about the situation in Canada. It is a horrid conflict there, you understand. We pulled aside from our walk so that he could give me more details about the rebellions."</p>
      <p>"Details," said Sir John Conroy tightly. "Yes, Lord Melbourne is very accustomed to giving women - married and unmarried - <em>details.</em>"</p>
      <p>"What exactly are you intimating, Sir John?" Victoria spat, and Flora Hastings cut in,</p>
      <p>"Ma'am, the <em>Mrs. Melbourne</em> sobriquet has spread from the Whigs to the Tories and back again. My brother says -"</p>
      <p>"I don't care what your brother says," Victoria cut in. "Let us finish eating."</p>
      <p>Emma Portman and Harriet Sutherland looked completely abashed as the meal carried on. Finally, during dessert, Victoria set down her fork and cleared her throat.</p>
      <p>"Mama, I was thinking that it would be better for you to live at Kensington Palace. It would be so much quieter. I will grant you an allowance, and you will have a household."</p>
      <p>"That sounds terribly expensive," protested Sir John Conroy. "The Duchess being in residence at a separate palace seems not only cruel and unnecessary, but also terrifically costly. I don't imagine Parliament would take kindly to a request for funds."</p>
      <p>"They will give me the money," Victoria said confidently. "I think it would be far better if you and Sir John and Lady Flora were in Kensington, Mama."</p>
      <p>The Duchess of Kent looked wounded. She bowed her head and said,</p>
      <p>"You've been keeping me on the far side of the palace. It is obvious you do not want my company."</p>
      <p>"I simply wish for independence," said Victoria, "which neither you nor Sir John granted me these past years."</p>
      <p>"Then you would banish me from Court?" the Duchess seemed on the verge of tears. "Your own mother?"</p>
      <p>"Unless Sir John decides to leave on his own," Victoria said primly, "in which case I should think it would be fine for you to stay here."</p>
      <p>"Then your grievance is with me," Sir John said, pushing back his chair a little and glaring at Victoria. "Your Majesty, you behave childishly. You take offence at the way we raised you -"</p>
      <p>"It was never your duty to raise me, Sir John," Victoria said quite sharply. She began to raise her voice. "You tried to be a father to me, because my own dear Papa had gone, but instead of fathering me, you terrorised me. You stifled me. You tried to keep me ignorant and weak for your own aims."</p>
      <p>Sir John tipped his head and scoffed. He touched his napkin to his lips and asked quietly,</p>
      <p>"Is this all because of what I said of Lord Melbourne's son?"</p>
      <p>"What you said of…" Victoria trailed off. She felt such rage coursing through her that she shook where she sat. "Sir John, you are no longer welcome at dinner. You, either, Mama. Nor you, Lady Flora. You will, the three of you, keep to yourselves. I will not be spied upon, nor insulted, any longer. Your system of oppression is over. It is done. Excuse me; I have finished my meal."</p>
      <p>She flew to her feet and stalked out of the dining room. She walked without ceasing until she reached her personal apartments, and she walked right up to her desk. She sat down and pulled out a sheet of paper, dipping a pen into some ink.</p>
      <p><em>Lord M,</em> she wrote,</p>
      <p>
        <em>I got into a terrible fight with Sir John Conroy, my mother, and Lady Flora Hastings. I need advice, Lord M. How do I rid this palace of the scourge of this trio? How do I avail myself of them? Help me, Lord M. I cannot abide them any longer, and not only because they were cruel to the both of us. They are wretched, the three of them, and I simply can stand it no longer. So tell me what to do, as you so often do, that I might steer the ship rightly. Respond tonight, Lord M. I require your advice now.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Victoria R.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Author's Note: Well, that kiss was much deeper, wasn't it? And we got to see Lord M being the mentor Victoria needs. But how will he advise her about Sir John, and what will happen the next few times they're alone together?</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Thank you so very much for reading. Your feedback is valued like gold.</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Your Majesty,</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I would advise removing Sir John from the palace by reminding him that his baronetcy was conferred in July with the understanding that he would not show himself in Court. He has violated this understanding by remaining in your mother's close company. It is time for him to leave Buckingham Palace, and you are within your rights to make him freshly aware of the conditions of his baronetcy.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>It will be a difficult conversation, Ma'am, and I suggest that you not have your mother present when you bring this up with Sir John. Your mother, of course, will argue that she requires Sir John in her household.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>As for Lady Flora - she is your mother's lady-in-waiting and it will be much more difficult to expel her. Your mother is an even tougher nut to crack. As an unmarried woman, even as the monarch, you are expected to continue living with your mother. There is, of course, no law dictating this, but it is certainly the standard to which you are being held. If you choose to send your mother away from Court, there will be a minor scandal. Nothing relevant to Parliament, but certainly the subject of rumours and cartoons in the newspaper.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I have borne many rumours and cartoons and can confirm that they are worth achieving the goals you have in mind. Of course, I was mocked relentlessly for things beyond my control, but I would bear it all again if it meant getting what I wanted. If what you want is a palace free from those who tormented you in your youth, then I would simply tell you that the storm of public scepticism will pass quickly.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>This letter grows long, and the night grows late. I shall come tomorrow afternoon, after I leave the House, and we can discuss this at further length.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Best of luck, Ma'am.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>William Lamb, Second Viscount Melbourne, loyal to you always.</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Sir John. Thank you for coming."</p>
      <p>"Of course, Your Majesty. It is quite a long walk from the other side of the palace, but I hardly mind if it is for an audience with the Queen." He curled his lips up into a sour little smile. Victoria stepped away from her desk and approached Sir John. He was very tall, and she felt shorter than ever as she stared up at him. She remembered all the times he'd mocked her size. He'd told her that she ate like a pig. He'd told her that she was the size of mouse. He'd tried to make her as obedient as a dog. But she was no beast; she was the Queen. His Queen. She sniffed and tipped up her chin and said,</p>
      <p>"You were made a baron in July."</p>
      <p>"So I was," said Sir John proudly. He tipped his head and said, "For that, I am grateful."</p>
      <p>Victoria blinked. "You were made a baron with the understanding that you would no longer show yourself at Court. What happened to that agreement?"</p>
      <p>Sir John's little smile faltered. He shook his head and said simply,</p>
      <p>"Your mother requires me, Ma'am."</p>
      <p>"Well. If that is truly the case, then I see two options," said Victoria, beginning to pace on the Turkish rug. "You may retire from court, content with your baronetcy, as per our arrangement, and leave my mother's household. Or, you and my mother and Lady Flora may go to Kensington Palace, where you will receive an allowance and live in the splendour to which you became so very accustomed."</p>
      <p>Sir John's eyes flashed. He tightened his lips and said, "Then you are truly sending me away, Alexandrina?"</p>
      <p>"How <em>dare</em> you call me by that name?" Victoria's eyes went wide and she stormed toward Sir John. "How very dare you disrespect your Queen in such a -"</p>
      <p>"It was a slip of the tongue, Majesty; it has only been a few months."</p>
      <p>"Still, you ought to have always called me <em>Your Royal Highness,</em>" Victoria pointed out hotly, "not <em>Alexandrina. </em>You had no right. You never had the right to call me by that name. You are a commoner who weaseled his way into the aristocracy. You convinced Princess Sophia, my mother, my father… you convinced them all that you had value and worth far beyond your social station. And as for me, fool that I am, I have made you a baron. And here you remain, at Buckingham Palace, when you are an unwanted creature. So, yes, Sir John, I am sending you away. Which do you choose? My mother's household at Kensington, or retirement on your own?"</p>
      <p>She had her hands on her hips now, and she knew she sounded petulant. She couldn't care. She wanted to sound intimidating, but he always made her feel like a little child. She thought back to the way he'd made her play with his daughter Victoire, presenting her as Victoria's equal. He had kept Feodora at something of a distance, had reined in Lehzen, all because he wanted Victoria to be thoroughly dependent upon him and to need him for support. But she didn't need him, and she didn't want him.</p>
      <p>"What do you choose?" Victoria demanded again. Sir John's cheeks went very red, and he finally said,</p>
      <p>"I suppose I shall pass along this horrid news to your mother. Her heart will be broken, to be banished from your presence. It was bad enough that you sent her to the opposite side of the palace. To send her back to Kensington… it is too cruel. But she will bear it, for she is a strong woman."</p>
      <p>"Yes, you do know her awfully well," Victoria spat. Sir John sighed and narrowed his eyes.</p>
      <p>"Not half so well as Lord Melbourne knows you, I think."</p>
      <p>"How <em>dare</em> you?" hissed Victoria again. She pointed to the door. "You have our permission to withdraw. Make plans immediately to move my mother's household to Kensington Palace. Go. Now."</p>
      <p>"Your Majesty." Sir John bowed and backed towards the door, a deep scowl etched into his features.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Victoria sat on the divan, staring into the fireplace and petting Dash. She had asked to be left alone in the green drawing room, for her mind was racing. She couldn't stop thinking of all the terrible things Sir John Conroy and her mother had done to her under the strict policies at Kensington. It had haunted her mind since her meeting with Sir John this morning.</p>
      <p>She had been made to sleep in the same room as her mother until the morning she became Queen. She had never been allowed to be apart from her mother or Sir John, except for her tutors and her governesses. She was never alone, never independent. And so now she sat on the divan and stared at the flames… alone. Independent.</p>
      <p>They had insisted at Kensington on hours of lessons per day, but they had been in useless subjects. Victoria had learnt Scripture backward, forward, and inside out. She learnt to be a little lady, how to use her utensils properly and all sorts of good manners, but that had been intended on making her a weak little woman. She had learnt languages, which she supposed was fine in theory, except that she was the Queen of England and her reading and writing were not as strong as they could be.</p>
      <p>Her half-brother Carl had always supported Sir John and her mother. The reason why was obvious. Carl wanted their mother to be named Regent. But it didn't work out the way any of them had wanted. Victoria had come of age before her uncle had died, and she had not needed a Regent. Besides, Victoria would have kicked and screamed about the abuses at Kensington before she'd have allowed Sir John anywhere near the throne.</p>
      <p>The door opened behind Victoria, and she heard the page call out,</p>
      <p>"The Right Honourable Lord Melbourne."</p>
      <p>Victoria did not move. She just sighed and looked into the flickering fire, petting Dash, who lay across her lap.</p>
      <p>She could feel him behind her as the door shut. He was waiting for her to speak first. Once she knew they were alone, Victoria patted the cushion of the divan beside her and murmured,</p>
      <p>"Come sit, will you, Lord M? Down, Dash."</p>
      <p>She gently pushed Dash off of her lap, and Dash settled into a circular arrangement on the rug. Lord Melbourne slowly sank onto the divan and said softly,</p>
      <p>"Good afternoon, Your Majesty. When I arrived at the palace, the place was abuzz with news that the Duchess of Kent and her household are being moved to Kensington Palace."</p>
      <p>"Yes. She came screaming and crying to me a few hours ago, but I told her that Sir John Conroy had chosen to stay in her household and move to Kensington. I gave him that option, or the choice of living without her on his own. I did as you said, Lord M. I reminded him of the conditions of his baronetcy."</p>
      <p>"You'll feel very independent now, I think," Lord M said, and Victoria smirked.</p>
      <p>"Do you know, I was just thinking the same thing."</p>
      <p>She turned towards him, realising just how close he was to her. She whispered to him,</p>
      <p>"Any news on Canada?"</p>
      <p>"Nothing new of import, Ma'am," said Melbourne. His jade-coloured eyes blazed with something powerful, something Victoria couldn't pin down. Was it want? Did he want her? What did he want?</p>
      <p>"Will you tell me?" Victoria asked quietly, "What it is that husbands and wives do?"</p>
      <p>Melbourne frowned. "What brings on that question, Ma'am?"</p>
      <p>"Well. My Uncle Leopold wants me to marry my cousin Albert. He has wanted it since we were young. I've no intention of taking a husband, not any time soon. But people want me to do so, and I know it is because they want me to produce an heir. I just… there are missing pieces. I don't understand how one goes from marriage to an heir."</p>
      <p>"You don't…" Melbourne shut his eyes. "You don't know about the act?"</p>
      <p>"The act," Victoria repeated. She shook her head. "No."</p>
      <p>Melbourne gave a shaking sigh and opened his eyes. "You know that the Virgin Mary gave birth… to Christ… as a virgin."</p>
      <p>"Yes," Victoria nodded.</p>
      <p>"Well, that was an anomaly, you see," Melbourne said. "In fact, it's so irregular that she is considered holy for it. Because generally a father needs to… you know, there is an act to produce a child."</p>
      <p>"An act. You keep saying that," Victoria nodded. "Is it kissing? Could I be with child, now that you and I have kissed?"</p>
      <p>Melbourne snorted a laugh, and Victoria scowled.</p>
      <p>"You're laughing at me. Mocking my ignorance."</p>
      <p>"I am so sorry, Ma'am." Melbourne huffed a breath. "I do actually remember the way I learnt about all of this. It was… well, let's just say I didn't have much preparation before my wedding night. We ran rather on instinct. So. You learn, with time."</p>
      <p>"You are being so very vague," Victoria complained. "You learn about <em>what?</em> What do people do on their wedding nights?"</p>
      <p>Melbourne's face went scarlet then, and he visibly gulped beneath his cravat. He shifted where he sat and put his hands on his knees. Finally he met Victoria's eyes and said,</p>
      <p>"The woman is the receiver in all of this. What lies betwixt a woman's legs is the vessel."</p>
      <p>"The vessel," Victoria said, shaking her head. "Vessel for what?"</p>
      <p>"For a man's seed. You've read the Bible. Genesis 38. The story of Onan. It is commonly misconceived to be a story of a man pleasuring himself. In fact, it is a story of a man interrupting that… act… with a woman and wasting his seed. For you see, Ma'am, if a man spills his seed inside of a woman, that is what puts a child on her."</p>
      <p>"What is this seed?" Victoria asked. "What does it look like?"</p>
      <p>"I think we've had enough education," Melbourne said lightly. "I understand that they didn't school you on any of this at Kensington, but the rest of it will have to wait until you're married."</p>
      <p>Victoria looked at Melbourne and informed him, "When you touched me, I felt like I'd been lit on fire. What was that?"</p>
      <p>He blinked. "That was desire, Ma'am."</p>
      <p>"Do you always feel desire when… when someone touches you?"</p>
      <p>"No. No, desire is a combination of the physical and the emotional," Melbourne informed Victoria. He looked away, into the fireplace, and his cheeks darkened again. "Desire is when you crave the other person."</p>
      <p>"Is it the <em>act</em> that one craves? When you were kissing me against that tree, was I craving the act?" Victoria asked furtively, and Melbourne just nodded as he stared into the fire.</p>
      <p>"Yes, Ma'am. Something like that. It's the craving for more."</p>
      <p>"More touch," Victoria agreed. "I wanted your hands on my skin. I wanted your lips -"</p>
      <p>"Ma'am." Melbourne shut his eyes. His fingers tightened on his knees.</p>
      <p>"Will you kiss me again, Lord M?" asked Victoria. "We won't… I promise it won't go on to the act."</p>
      <p>"No, it wouldn't go on to the act," Melbourne laughed, and he turned his face to Victoria. He sighed, reached to cup her jaw in his hand, and murmured, "How very beautiful you are to me."</p>
      <p>"And you… you are very handsome." Victoria smiled, but Melbourne tipped his head and said,</p>
      <p>"I am old."</p>
      <p>"Not too terribly old," Victoria frowned, but Melbourne puffed a breath and declared,</p>
      <p>"Too old for you, Ma'am. And far too common. We ought not kiss."</p>
      <p>"Somehow, I do not care what we ought to do or ought not to do." Victoria leaned towards him and kissed his lips softly. "I desire you, Lord M."</p>
      <p>"Your Majesty," he hummed onto her lips.</p>
      <p>Suddenly there was knocking at the door, and Melbourne flew back and away from Victoria. He flung himself to his feet, and she slowly rose.</p>
      <p>"Enter!" Victoria called. The door opened, and the page walked in and bowed. Victoria sighed. "Yes?"</p>
      <p>"Your Majesty, The Duchess of Kent, Lord John Conroy, and Lady Flora Hastings are preparing to leave by carriage."</p>
      <p><em>Lord Conroy.</em> He would always be Sir John to Victoria. She sniffed. She said to the page,</p>
      <p>"Why are you informing me of this, exactly?"</p>
      <p>"Erm… well, Ma'am, the Duchess has requested… that is, she asked if you would…"</p>
      <p>"Out with it, boy," said Melbourne harshly. The page's face went red, and he said,</p>
      <p>"The Duchess has insisted that she will not leave until Her Majesty comes to say goodbye."</p>
      <p>"Oh, pah! Very well. So long as they're on their way out." Victoria growled in frustration and turned to Melbourne. "You'll wait here?"</p>
      <p>"I do think it best if I… avoid that situation, Ma'am," Melbourne said quietly. "The Baron and I are not exactly…"</p>
      <p>"Well, I'll go and say goodbye," she said, "and then I'll be back. Wait for me, Lord M."</p>
      <p>She gave him a meaningful look and swept out of the room.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Author's Note: Well, that's some sex ed from her mentor Lord M, huh? Now, if they could only put some of that to use. ;) How far will Melbourne let things go, especially now that Sir John, the Duchess of Kent, and Lady Flora have gone? Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate your reviews.</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>"Mama. Be well." Victoria stood before the Duchess of Kent in gloves, a bonnet, and a warm cape. She sighed as the Duchess broke into fresh tears.</p><p>"How can you send me away, Drina?" the Duchess demanded.</p><p>"I have had quite enough of Sir John," Victoria said simply, "and I wish for an independent reign. You will be happy and healthy at Kensington; I have no doubt."</p><p>"No doubt," the Duchess repeated, narrowing her eyes. She daubed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "Very well, Drina."</p><p>"I think it is time that we made our departure," said Sir John, walking up and giving a perfunctory nod to Victoria. "It is clear we are no longer wanted at Court."</p><p>"I am her mother," the Duchess snarled angrily. "She is unmarried. It is uncouth for her to live without me."</p><p>"I find myself wholly unconcerned with what is believed to be <em>uncouth</em>. It is not illegal for me to hold Court without you, Mama. It is, however, my prerogative."</p><p>"You have made your feelings quite plain indeed, Your Majesty." Lady Flora came up beside the Duchess and snared her arm through Victoria's mother's. Lady Flora's face was sour. "You won't have us to aid you, Ma'am. That's all we've ever wanted to do. To help you."</p><p>"Oh, is that so?" VIctoria tipped her chin up and scoffed. "When the three of you worked to keep me isolated and uneducated on matters of State, was that your way of helping me? When you kept me away from my Hanoverian relatives, when you wouldn't let me play with other children, when you -"</p><p>"Drina," cut in the Duchess, her eyes still swollen and wet. "Everything we did at Kensington, we did for you."</p><p>"No, Mama," Victoria countered. "Everything was done <em>to</em> me. And I won't live with those ghosts anymore. Goodbye. I wish you well."</p><p>The Duchess of Kent just stared for a very long moment. Finally she sniffed and nodded. "Goodbye, Drina."</p><p>Victoria watched from the steps as Sir John, the Duchess, and Lady Flora all climbed into a fine coach. She felt a swell of happiness as the carriage horses trotted off, as her mother and Sir John and Lady Flora made their way off the grounds of Buckingham Palace. No more would Victoria have to deal with their abuses, she thought. And neither would Lord M.</p><p>She turned and walked back to the grand entrance of Buckingham Palace, and the doors were opened with bows. Victoria started to make her way to the green drawing room, but halfway there, she saw a figure approaching her in the corridor. It was Emma Portman. Victoria plucked off her gloves and smiled at Emma.</p><p>"Lady Portman," she said, and Emma curtsied.</p><p>"Your Majesty. Have you need of me right now?"</p><p>"No; I'm off to see Lord M," said Victoria, and Emma's eyes shifted. She sighed and asked,</p><p>"Ma'am, if I may advise caution… William would never… it's only that people have begun to talk, Ma'am."</p><p>"You sound like Lady Flora," Victoria warned. Emma shut her eyes and shook her head.</p><p>"If I do, I apologise," she said. "It's only that I do not wish for a scandal for you, Ma'am. Nor for William. He's endured enough of those."</p><p>"Emma, may I ask you something?" Victoria said quietly, pulling on Emma's sleeve until they were at the edge of the empty corridor. Emma frowned but nodded.</p><p>"Of course, Ma'am. You may ask me anything."</p><p>Victoria hesitated. She swallowed hard and finally asked, "The <em>act</em> which puts a child on a woman. Is there anything else? Besides kissing?"</p><p>She felt her eyes flash, and Emma's gaze went very serious.</p><p>"Oh, Ma'am," she said gravely. "Please tell me that you and William haven't…"</p><p>"He kissed me." Victoria whispered the words. "I know I can confide in you, Emma; you're the only one I've told. But he told me that I can't be with child after that."</p><p>"No, Ma'am. Kisses don't lead to children." Emma huffed. "You must be <em>very</em> careful to avoid that which does put a child on a woman. If you were to… you could be deposed."</p><p>"You have children," Victoria pointed out.</p><p>"So I do, Ma'am," Emma nodded. "I know well how they come about."</p><p>"Lord M would barely give me any information," Victoria whispered furtively. "He told me it's something like the story of Onan in the Bible. But I don't understand… the seed? What is the… I don't…"</p><p>"Oh, Ma'am," Emma said again. She reached for Victoria's hand and squeezed gently. She gave Victoria a serious look and said, "That which hangs between a man's legs is his organ for all of this. It grows firm when he is filled with want. The man then places that organ within the woman's body and moves it back and forth. After awhile, the movement feels so good to him that he spills his seed within her, and that is how a child is made."</p><p>Victoria stood in stunned silence. She blinked. "Oh."</p><p>She felt like such an idiot, not knowing any of this, but then she remembered Lord Melbourne telling her that he had operated on instinct the first time he'd done it. She let out a shaking breath and asked,</p><p>"So that act is forbidden?"</p><p>"It is highly encouraged, Ma'am… between a husband and a wife," said Emma stoutly. "To anyone else, it is ruinous. A woman with child with no husband…"</p><p>"But there is nothing else?" asked Victoria. "It is either kissing or that? For you see, Emma, I…"</p><p>She trailed off then, thinking she'd said too much. Emma sighed and said gently,</p><p>"I think you ought to express to William that you can not abide a child, but that you long for him. Believe me, Ma'am; he'll know how to make all of this better for you."</p><p>"Emma," whispered Victoria, "you won't tell my secret?"</p><p><em>I'll know if you do,</em> she thought. But Emma gave her a sincere look and said kindly,</p><p>"It is plain to me that you and William make one another happy, Ma'am. It's plain to everyone, but I know him well, and I… I am not about to destroy that happiness."</p><p>"They'll make me marry," Victoria said worriedly, "and then I shall have to leave Lord M behind."</p><p>"You've not even had your Coronation, Ma'am," said Emma, squeezing Victoria's hand again. "There's plenty of time for you to be on your own."</p><p>"Perhaps I shall stay on my own forever, like Queen Elizabeth," mused Victoria. Emma smiled, but this time the smile did not reach her eyes.</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am. Perhaps you will."</p>
<hr/><p>"Emma Portman told me more," Victoria said as Melbourne bowed. She walked further into the room as the door shut behind her, and Melbourne looked up and frowned.</p><p>"I beg your pardon; Your Majesty. She told you… <em>more?</em>"</p><p>"Yes." Victoria neared him and took his face in her hands, leaning up onto her toes. "She told me that a man puts his rigid organ inside a woman and stirs it about until he finds his pleasure."</p><p>"Oh, Heavens. Emma…" Melbourne rolled his eyes a little and puffed a breath. "She's always been bold, if nothing else."</p><p>"She also told me that there was more for you to instruct me about," Victoria said earnestly. "She said that you would teach me what comes in between kissing and the act that puts a child on a woman."</p><p>"Oh, she did, did she?" Melbourne's eyes twinkled. "Emma."</p><p>"I wish to know, Lord M, what comes between kissing and that act."</p><p>Melbourne let out a long sigh and gulped. He murmured to Victoria,</p><p>"I do not wish to go too far. Even without putting a child on you, there are things, Ma'am, which go much too far. For you are the Queen, and I am your Prime Minister, and we are not married."</p><p>"Well," Victoria hummed, "what is something which is not too far, then?"</p><p>His hands went to her waist and rubbed her there. Even through her dress, her corset, and her shift, she could feel the warmth of his hands. His fingers trailed up her torso, all the way to her constricted breasts. She sucked in air and whispered,</p><p>"I feel it already. Desire."</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am," mumbled Melbourne, lowering his eyes. "I feel it, too."</p><p>He trailed his fingertips up and over the neckline of her dress, and she gasped as he started to caress the swell of her chest, her collarbone, and then her neck. His knuckles dragged around her chest with one hand and her jaw with the other. Victoria swallowed past the lump in her throat, and she asked,</p><p>"Is it meant to make me shiver with need?"</p><p>He smiled crookedly, and his eyes actually watered a little. "It's meant to make you feel good, Majesty."</p><p>"Well, it is making me feel good," Victoria confirmed. Melbourne released Victoria's jaw and reached for her hand, his breath audibly shaking as he unfurled her fingers and cradled her hand in his. He began to drag his fingers from her wrist to the very tips of her own fingers and then back again. He circled his thumb around the inside of her wrist and murmured,</p><p>"You are so very beautiful."</p><p>He began to trace the lines on the palm of her hand, studying them carefully. Victoria asked him,</p><p>"Are you a soothsayer, Lord M?"</p><p>"I see a long and healthy life," Melbourne said gently. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Victoria's, and he said softly onto her lips, "I am still learning the art of foretelling, but I read greatness upon your palm, Ma'am."</p><p>She giggled softly and felt a fresh flush of wet heat between her legs. Beneath her corset, her nipples puckered and hardened. Her face felt warm, and she whispered to Melbourne,</p><p>"Such desire I feel for you."</p><p>"Mmm." He carefully closed her hand and dragged his fingers around her knuckles. He pulled his thumb around the back of her hand and then mumbled,</p><p>"I'd like to kiss you now; I've not wanted anything so badly in a great long while."</p><p>"Do it," Victoria hissed, and then he crushed his mouth against hers, surprising her with the vigorousness of his kiss. His tongue worked its way into her mouth and dragged over the roof. She moaned softly into the kiss and felt his hands on her - one at her throat and the other on her hand. She was still holding his face, but very much on instinct, her hands drifted southward. She touched at his chest, and then her right hand continued down until she reached the front of his breeches. He sucked in air hard through his nose, and his mouth stilled. There was a firm lump beneath Victoria's hand, and she yanked her mouth off of his.</p><p>"Are you all right, Lord M?" She looked down to see that his breeches had tented, and she wondered if she'd hurt him. But he just looked her right in the eye and said seriously,</p><p>"Desire, Ma'am."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Shall we sit, Ma'am?" Melbourne suggested, and she noticed that his cheekbones were pink and his eyes were glazed. She nodded, feeling a little confused, but he let Melbourne guide her by her hand over to the divan. They sank down together and sat side-by-side, and then Melbourne said,</p><p>"Much easier to kiss you properly without such a height difference as when we're standing, Ma'am."</p><p>"Oh, I see," she said nervously. "Kiss me, then, will you?"</p><p>He dragged a knuckle over her throat and asked gravely, "Shall I kiss you here?"</p><p>"On my neck?" Victoria gulped. "I don't… I don't know. Will I like it?"</p><p>"I certainly hope so," Melbourne smiled. He took her face in his hands and moved it gently to the side, and he leaned forward. He touched his lips to the skin beneath Victoria's ear, and she gasped. He kissed her once, twice, thrice, and then she felt his tongue lathing the skin. She shut her eyes and tipped her head back, astonished by the feel of his mouth caressing her here.</p><p>"Help, Lord M; I am overcome by my need for you."</p><p>"I am right here, Ma'am," Melbourne promised. He kept kissing her neck, his other hand stroking her décollete. His fingers trembled as they brushed over her collarbone, as they traced the shape of the tops of her breasts. His mouth worked wonders on her neck, and then suddenly she felt a little nip there. Victoria squealed softly and shifted where she sat.</p><p>"Oh, more of that, please," she whispered, but Melbourne's breath was hot against her skin as he insisted,</p><p>"No, Ma'am; I mustn't mark you up."</p><p>"May I touch you?" she asked. "I haven't got any idea how, but I…"</p><p>"Perhaps today we keep things… mild. As mild as they can be," Melbourne suggested. Still, when Victoria reached to brush her fingers over the lump in his breeches, he did not protest. She felt so warm, so tightly wound, like a violin string about to snap. She was soaked between her legs, she could feel, and she finally mumbled,</p><p>"Something is happening to me, Lord M."</p><p>He pulled his mouth off of her neck and gazed at her. His lips were pearlescent and swollen from kissing her neck, and his hand slowed on her neckline. He shut his eyes and said,</p><p>"You could always go to your bedroom, Ma'am, and… attend to yourself."</p><p>"Attend to myself," Victoria repeated in a confused whisper. "Whatever do you mean?"</p><p>"My God, your innocence, Ma'am." He wasn't mocking her, she knew, but she still felt awfully self-conscious as he rubbed his forehead and said, "You could put your hand between your legs and touch until you… you could caress yourself with your fingers until you…"</p><p>"Do women find pleasure somehow, too?" asked Victoria, and he let out a little cracked noise and nodded.</p><p>"Desire," she whispered, and he nodded more vigorously.</p><p>"I need to go," he mumbled. "Ma'am, I need to leave now."</p><p>"Well, I think I shall go to my bedroom and try what you've suggested," Victoria said. "We shall see what exactly comes of it."</p><p>He scoffed and shut his eyes again. "Mmm-hmm."</p><p>"I'll let you know the next time I see you whether or not -"</p><p>"Mmm-hmm." Melbourne licked his lips. "May I go, Your Majesty?"</p><p>"Yes, Lord M." Victoria felt so tingly and warm that she thought she would burst. "You go to Dover House, and I'll go to my bedroom and put my fingers beneath my skirts. I shall think of you all the while. I shall imagine your hands on me. Your mouth on mine."</p><p>He huffed a breath and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed Victoria square on the mouth and said,</p><p>"What bliss you bring me, Ma'am."</p><p>"Likewise, Lord M." Victoria smiled at him, and she rose, dragging him up. He bowed and appeared to be attempting to cover the front of his breeches with his hand as he broke protocol and turned to walk quickly from the room.</p><p><strong>Author's Note: Whew! Things got a little heated. But at least the Duchess and Sir John and Lady Flora have gone! And at least Emma Portman is willing to help! Maybe that will come in handy later. ;) What will Melbourne say when Victoria reports back about her first time </strong><em><strong>putting her hand beneath her skirts?</strong></em> <strong>And what of Canada and other political matters? So much coming up in this story.</strong></p><p>
        <strong>Thank you so very much for reading. I really, really value your feedback.</strong>
      </p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Victoria shut her bedroom door and panted just a little. She had become so worked up with her Lord M that she felt like she was burning alive. She tingled from head to toe, and she was so wet between her legs that she could feel the dampness in her drawers. She turned the lock on the bedroom door and hustled over to the chair in the corner of the room. She sat down and instinctively hiked up her skirts and petticoats around her waist. She put her fingers to her open drawers and wormed them inside the fabric.</p>
      <p>Lord M had told her that she could caress herself with her fingers until she found her pleasure. Victoria wasn't sure exactly what that meant, but her body told her to drag her fingertips over one specific place - the small, sensitive area at the anterior of her womanhood. She was swollen and throbbing there; it was begging for attention. Victoria circled her fingertips around the nub and gasped. Her movements were lubricated by how wet she'd become, and she realised she'd never felt real arousal like this.</p>
      <p>"Lord M," she whispered, and she shut her eyes. She imagined him kissing her against the tree. She pictured him on horseback, smirking at her as she said something he found amusing. She moved her fingers again, more deeply and more quickly, and she felt a sudden urge to poke her fingers into her entrance. She did as her body commanded, curling her fingertips and using her thumb to rub at her most sensitive place. She gasped again, for it felt <em>so good</em>, and she could feel her body going tight and hot.</p>
      <p>Lord Melbourne flooded her mind. His face in the warm candlelight at dinner. Him laughing jovially as she showed him a watercolour of Dash that hadn't turned out right. Him genuflecting, bowing, kissing her hand, kissing her lips. Everything about him drove Victoria mad with want, and she could feel her body searing for him.</p>
      <p>Her nipples were erect and puckered beneath her corset, and the feel of the material on them just heightened Victoria's excitement. She took a deep breath and felt the fabric graze her nipples, and she moaned softly. Between her legs, she felt more swollen than ever; she could feel her pulse beneath her fingers on her womanhood. She was drizzling wet now, and as she slid her fingers back and forth and rubbed her thumb in a circle on her nub, she huffed and squeezed her eyes tightly shut.</p>
      <p>"Lord M," she groaned, her heart speeding up and her breath quickening in shallow pants. Her fingers trembled on her quim, and then suddenly everything seemed to explode like cannon fire. She felt the walls of her womanhood contracting and pulsing around her fingers, tightening in arrhythmic cinches. Victoria's ears went hot and rang, and she saw spots behind her closed eyes. She was suddenly overcome with an immense pleasurable sensation, a feeling of great satisfaction. The perception of closure told Victoria that this was the peak; this was what Lord M had meant about finding her pleasure.</p>
      <p>She pulled her hands away when she started to come down from her high. Her heart rate slowed down considerably and her breath steadied in her lungs. She blinked quickly and felt a bit sweaty where she sat. She needed to write to him, she thought. She needed him to come back to her so she could tell him all about this. He needed to know what she'd felt. He needed to know what she'd done to herself.</p>
      <p>Victoria rose and went to the wash basin, carefully scrubbing her hands. She arranged her skirts more neatly about herself and then walked out into her office. She sat at her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, which she dipped into ink.</p>
      <p><em>Dear Lord M, </em>she wrote, <em>Come tomorrow. I need to speak with you. It was everything you'd said and more. - Victoria R.</em></p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <em>My dearest niece,</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I hope, now that you have settled into your role as Queen, you can understand the urgency of marriage. A woman on the throne requires a husband for many reasons - companionship, guidance, and, of course, to produce an heir to the throne. It is of utmost importance that you begin to receive suitors soon. You know that I favour your cousin Albert. He is of very sound mind and serious countenance and would, I think, make a wonderful husband for you. Receive him in your Court and see again for yourself. You will find him amenable, I know.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I care for you deeply, my dear niece, and I worry that the longer you rule on your own, the more time is wasted. You must find a husband quickly so that you are not alone, so very small sitting atop such a massive throne. Your people agree with me, I am certain. Your Lord Melbourne will not always be there to guide you.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Your most adoring uncle,</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Leopold, King of the Belgians</em>
      </p>
      <p>Victoria crumpled the letter in her hand and tossed it into the rubbish pin. She pinched her lips and huffed a breath, pulling out a sheet of paper and dipping her pen into ink.</p>
      <p>
        <em>My dear Uncle,</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I feel there is absolutely no rush in me taking a husband. After all, I am only eighteen years old and have not yet held my Coronation ceremonies. And, as it happens, Uncle, it may be that I never marry, for I find that I am quite suited to reigning on my own. As regards Lord Melbourne - he is the fiercest ally I could hope to have in a Prime Minister. I pray his tenure continues on for a good long while, and that even after he leaves office, he continues to be my friend. I have no need of a prince to 'guide' me, nor do I lack for companionship.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I appreciate your concerns. Really, Uncle, I do appreciate them. But I ask that you kindly stay out of the affairs of the British Crown, for I am more than capable of determining my own future.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Your niece,</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Victoria R.</em>
      </p>
      <p>"The Right Honourable Lord Melbourne."</p>
      <p>Victoria looked up to see that Melbourne was walking into her office. She sighed as he bowed, as the door shut behind him.</p>
      <p>"Lord M," she said testily. "Do come here."</p>
      <p>"Your Majesty," he said carefully. "Something troubles you this morning. You seemed in a fine mood when you wrote to me last night."</p>
      <p>"Yes, well, I have received a most unsavoury letter from my Uncle Leopold," Victoria complained, "but no matter; I have written back insisting that a quick marriage is not only unnecessary but undesirable."</p>
      <p>"Is it, Ma'am?"</p>
      <p>"I mean to stay unwed," she said firmly, "for my attentions are turned to…"</p>
      <p><em>To you.</em> She trailed off and let the unspoken words hang in the air. Melbourne's eyes warmed, and he asked quietly,</p>
      <p>"Did you find yourself pleased yesterday, Ma'am?"</p>
      <p>"I had no idea it was possible," she whispered, rising from her desk. She walked over to him and put her hands on his chest. "I thought of you - only of you, extensively of you - and I drove myself into such a frenzy. And then it all culminated in this great satisfactory burst, and I…"</p>
      <p>"Oh, Ma'am." Melbourne took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "I am very glad you felt everything your body allows you to feel."</p>
      <p>"It would have been so much better if you'd been there with me," Victoria hummed. Melbourne gulped and touched his forehead to hers.</p>
      <p>"The news has spread that you've sent your mother and Sir John and Lady Flora away from Court," he said. "You can expect negative press. I would advise attending the theatre tonight, so that people see your face and are reminded of how they love their young Queen."</p>
      <p>"The theatre." Victoria grinned. "Yes. What shall we see?"</p>
      <p>"We?" Melbourne smirked. "Is that your way of inviting me?"</p>
      <p>"You'll sit in my box," Victoria told him. "Beside me."</p>
      <p>"Ma'am," Melbourne said carefully, pulling back. He sighed. "What is this?"</p>
      <p>"What is <em>what?</em>" Victoria demanded. Melbourne's eyes went a little wet, and he shrugged.</p>
      <p>"Kissing. Touching. Great affection, at least from my end. What is the goal of all this?"</p>
      <p>Victoria hesitated, and then she said softly, "All I know is that I long for you. For the physical, of course, but also for time with you. I wish to be alone, like Queen Elizabeth, for I can not stand the thought of marrying someone else and leaving you behind."</p>
      <p>"Queen Elizabeth was not alone." Melbourne raised his brows. "She had companions. Men who… who had lost their wives. They were not in a position to marry her, for, as you know, a Queen must marry within royalty."</p>
      <p>"Yes. I know. You and I could never… I could never…"</p>
      <p>"No, Ma'am, we could never…"</p>
      <p>They both trailed off into a heavy silence, and then Melbourne huffed a solid breath and folded his hands before him.</p>
      <p>"Leicester was Queen Elizabeth's favourite. They were… quite close, despite their inability to wed."</p>
      <p>"Her favourite," Victoria repeated. "I've heard the term. My uncle had favourites. So did my grandfather."</p>
      <p>"Yes. The favourite is the companion of the monarch. The two of them might ride out together, spend evenings alone, and even… be physical." Melbourne's face went red. Victoria sighed shakily.</p>
      <p>"You are my favourite."</p>
      <p>"I think that's been true for a few months, whether either of us has wanted to admit it, Ma'am," said Melbourne quietly. "I have certainly served the role."</p>
      <p>"Then carry on serving in that capacity," Victoria insisted. "I shall be Elizabeth, and you my Leicester."</p>
      <p>"No, Ma'am." Melbourne took her face in his hands and bent to kiss her carefully. "You are Queen Victoria, and I am your Lord M."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Victoria was helped into her carriage, which was on its way to the Royal Opera House. Emma Portman sitting opposite her, for she was the lady accompanying Victoria tonight, along with Melbourne. Emma bowed her head as Victoria settled herself. Emma was wearing a beautiful gown of silver satin, beaded around the neckline with a strand of pearls at her neck. Victoria wondered if she looked all right in midnight blue silk with sapphires. She adjusted her diamond coronet atop her head and asked Emma fretfully,</p>
      <p>"Do you suppose he'll find me pretty tonight?"</p>
      <p>"Oh, Your Majesty," said Emma thoughtfully, "I think he finds you inexcusably beautiful all the time."</p>
      <p>"Have you spoken with him?" Victoria asked as the carriage started to pull away from Buckingham Palace. Emma pursed her lips and nodded.</p>
      <p>"I warned him," she said, "not to do anything to ruin you, Ma'am. I worry. Things like that so frequently spiral out of control. And William is… he is smitten. I see it."</p>
      <p>"Well, we have been quite cautious," Victoria informed Emma pointedly. "All he did was touch me. Through my clothes. He wouldn't even… you know, he bade me do the rest."</p>
      <p>Emma looked abashed, and she stared out the window for a long moment. Then she turned her gaze back to Victoria and said meaningfully,</p>
      <p>"You don't need to marry, Ma'am. You and William can make one another happy. So long as you don't wind up with child. That is the most important thing of all. But you can make one another happy. I know it. If you'd like, I can tell you some other ways to…"</p>
      <p>"To make one another happy," Victoria whispered, and Emma puffed a breath and nodded.</p>
      <p>"You might use your mouth upon him," Emma murmured, "and he might use his mouth on you."</p>
      <p>"Mouths," Victoria mused. She tipped her head. "That wouldn't… you can't become with child that way?"</p>
      <p>"No, Ma'am. In fact, it is a way many married people put space between children. By avoiding the greater act in favour of lesser endeavours. Like touching one another to the peak. Or using…"</p>
      <p>She stopped then, looking very embarrassed.</p>
      <p>"Please, Emma," whispered Victoria, "you've helped me so much. Please tell me."</p>
      <p>"Candles. Things like that. But together, you know." Emma lowered her gaze and picked at her gloves.</p>
      <p>"Candles," repeated Victoria. "What would be the purpose of… oh."</p>
      <p>She realised that the candle would be a stand-in for the man's member. She breathed deeply and said,</p>
      <p>"So there are many ways we might make one another happy. But how? My dressers would know if I tried to bring him into my rooms."</p>
      <p>"Ma'am," Emma said carefully, "if he is truly your companion, your favourite, then no one will dare defy the monarch in bringing him into her rooms. There might be talk. There may be cartoons in the newspapers. But Queen Elizabeth…"</p>
      <p>"Yes, she had Leicester," Victoria nodded urgently. "And the Kings all had mistresses. It isn't so different, is it?"</p>
      <p>"So long as you are careful," Emma apprised. "So very careful, Ma'am."</p>
      <p>"Thank you, Emma," said Victoria. "For your friendship and for your advice."</p>
      <p>Soon enough they arrived at the Royal Opera House, and when the door to the carriage opened, Lord Melbourne was standing there.</p>
      <p>"Hello, William," said Emma, and she let him help her out. He nodded and smiled at her.</p>
      <p>"Emma."</p>
      <p>Then he held out his hand for Victoria, and she placed her white gloved fingertips into his equally gloved palm. He looked so elegant tonight in all black, she thought. He guided her down out of the carriage, and he murmured down to her,</p>
      <p>"You look so beautiful tonight. Regal and beautiful."</p>
      <p>"Do you mean it?" Victoria looked up and him and realised they were still holding hands. Emma cleared her throat, and Victoria snapped to attention. She released Melbourne and strode ahead of her entourage into the opera house. A page led Victoria up to the royal box, and then he called out,</p>
      <p>"Her Majesty, Queen Victoria!"</p>
      <p>Victoria looked down upon the assembled audience, all of whom rose from their seats to bow and curtsy. Victoria waved and then sat as there was a smattering of applause. To her right was Lord Melbourne, and to her left was Emma Portman. Victoria sat just a little to the front, nearer the edge of the box so that she appeared prominent to the audience.</p>
      <p>The opera was <em>The Marriage of Figaro, </em>one of Victoria's most beloved Mozart works. After the first act, she turned to Melbourne and said warmly,</p>
      <p>"It is a wonderful production."</p>
      <p>"So it is," he nodded. "Strong tenors."</p>
      <p>"Do you sing, Lord M?" Victoria asked, and Melbourne's cheeks darkened.</p>
      <p>"Only in my greenhouse at Brocket Hall, Ma'am."</p>
      <p>"Oh, don't let him fool you," said Emma jovially. "<em>I've </em>never heard him sing, but my husband tells me that at Holland House, after more than a little whisky, William here has let out many a beautiful tune."</p>
      <p>"You <em>do</em> sing!" Victoria exclaimed.</p>
      <p>"Emma," scolded Melbourne, but Emma shrugged and insisted,</p>
      <p>"Edward says it's true, and I believe him."</p>
      <p>"You must sing for me," Victoria told him. Melbourne smirked and gestured about.</p>
      <p>"What, here, Ma'am?"</p>
      <p>"No. In private," she said quietly. Melbourne tipped his head and nodded.</p>
      <p>"Yes, Ma'am. I'll sing for you in private."</p>
      <p>Emma looked quite pleased with herself then as the music kicked up for the next act. Victoria kept her eyes locked with Melbourne and flashed him one last little smile before turning back to the stage. Yes, she thought. He was her favourite.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Author's Note: Once again, Leopold just has to get involved. Too bad Victoria's not up for his antics this time around. So will she really refuse to get married? Fair warning that the next chapter sees a three month skip in time, to March of 1838. If you know the history of all this, you know that's when Melbourne started planning Victoria's Coronation. ;)</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Thank you so much for reading and a hundred thousand thanks for reviewing.</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Author's Note: I know I said at the end of the last chapter that we were jumping ahead to March, but… not yet! I realized there's quite a lot I want to cover about December, so that jump will happen in a little while. Thanks for understanding.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>16 December</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Windsor Castle</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Good morning, Your Majesty. I know you're not fond of Windsor, but I hope you're comfortable enough." Lord Melbourne approached Victoria's desk and held out a newspaper. "You've seen this in your boxes, I presume."</p>
      <p>Victoria took the newspaper and looked at the column to which Melbourne was pointing.</p>
      <p>"No, Lord M. I hadn't seen this."</p>
      <p>
        <em>Duchess of Kent banished from Court; HM the Queen lives alone!</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Her Majesty the Queen has sent her mother, the Duchess of Kent, along with the Duchess' household, away from Court. As an unmarried young woman, even as Queen, it is certainly expected that HM the Queen would reside with her mother. This development shocks and appalls the editors of this newspaper. We do condemn the notion of HM the Queen holding Court alone whilst unwed and urge her to marry quickly, so that she might have proper guidance.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Victoria slammed the newspaper down onto the desk and demanded,</p>
      <p>"How many people feel like this?"</p>
      <p>Melbourne shrugged. "It is not a scandal, Ma'am. There are a few people, Tories, mostly, who are calling for you to marry because you've sent your mother away. And, of course, your mother is a popular figure. So there are some who see injustice in the act of banishment."</p>
      <p>"It is hardly as though I sent her to the Tower!" Victoria protested. "It is scarcely as though I told her I'd never see her again! I even invited her here to Windsor for the Christmas party."</p>
      <p>"And she declined," Melbourne pointed out, raising his eyebrows. Victoria gulped.</p>
      <p>"Well, it's because I did not extend an invitation to Sir John Conroy or Lady Flora Hastings. She wrote back saying that if her whole household was not to come, she wasn't interested in my party."</p>
      <p>"Hmm. The Christmas party. I'd nearly forgotten, with all of this Canadian nonsense." Melbourne scratched his temple and fretted, "It's been quite occupying, you understand. My government is consumed with Canada."</p>
      <p>"I wish it did not take so very long for ships to cross the sea with news," said Victoria. "It is so distressing not to know what is happening there right now."</p>
      <p>"I have faith in our military, that they are handling it well," Melbourne said stoutly. "These rebellions will be put down quickly."</p>
      <p>"With little death and suffering, I hope," Victoria said. Melbourne smiled a little at her and said,</p>
      <p>"This is why you're a fine Queen, Ma'am. You worry for your people. All your people."</p>
      <p>"Lord M," Victoria began, rising from her chair, "You will dance with me at the Christmas party?"</p>
      <p>"No, Ma'am." He shook his head. "You know as well as I do that a commoner cannot put his hand to the royal waist in a waltz."</p>
      <p>Victoria pinched her lips. "I think I should like to say damnation upon that rule. I have already sent my mother away and have taken you as my favourite. If I would like to dance with you, then I shall."</p>
      <p>Melbourne tipped his head and whispered, "Then you shall, Ma'am."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The Queen's ballroom at Windsor was west-facing, looking out onto the Engine Court with the Drawing Room to its side. It was grand, with a concentration of paintings by the Flemish artist Van Dyck. The seventeenth-century decoration that had once adorned the room had been removed in the last few decades, giving way to a more modern style.</p>
      <p>Victoria stood with Maria Phipps, Harriet Sutherland, and Emma Portman as the Christmas party began to swell into action. People were sipping on punch and Champagne, eating little treats like cakes and sausages. The dancing had not yet begun, and so Victoria was talking with her ladies.</p>
      <p>"I do so love Christmas," Harriet gushed. "It is by far the merriest time of the year, I find."</p>
      <p>"I prefer spring," said Maria. "Even with the happiness of Christmas, I dislike winter gloom."</p>
      <p>"I like being alive." Emma Portman raised her glass of Champagne and smiled broadly. "Whether winter or spring, summer or autumn, oh! How I adore the sensation of breathing."</p>
      <p>The others all laughed at that, and Victoria said to Emma,</p>
      <p>"You've such wisdom, Lady Portman. I wonder you don't go into Parliament."</p>
      <p>They all laughed again, and then Alfred Paget walked up and bowed. Some of the men were in the Windsor Uniform, all of them looking quite handsome and stately, but Alfred Paget was not senior enough for the Uniform. He cleared his throat, and Victoria acknowledged,</p>
      <p>"Happy Christmas, good sir."</p>
      <p>"Happy Christmas, Your Majesty. Lady Portman, with your husband's given permission, I should like to ask you to dance a quadrille."</p>
      <p>"Oh, delightful!" said Emma. "Yes, thank you."</p>
      <p>She curtsied to Victoria and walked off with Alfred. Victoria huffed. She so loved dancing. Now that a quadrille was starting up, she watched people dance and wished someone would have had the gall to ask her.</p>
      <p>Then her eyes flicked across the room to where Lord Melbourne was standing and talking to Edward Portman, animatedly lost in discussion. He was too busy for dancing, she thought. She just stared at him. She'd demanded that he wear the Uniform, though he'd protested he wasn't elevated enough for it. Of course, as her favourite, Victoria had said, he must wear it.</p>
      <p>Victoria spent the next twenty minutes talking to her ladies' husbands, her uncles and their wives, and her cousin George. It was all dry, droll conversation that made Victoria so bored she downed three glasses of Champagne. Finally, <em>finally</em>, after a very long time, Melbourne made his way over to Victoria and bowed before her.</p>
      <p>"Lord M," Victoria said irritatedly, "I had thought you'd forgotten all about me."</p>
      <p>"I thought it best to allow you to greet everyone else, rather than being too attached to me," Melbourne said simply. She met his eyes and whispered,</p>
      <p>"How handsome you look."</p>
      <p>"Ma'am." He lowered his eyes and mumbled back, "You look stunning in that shade of blue. It matches your eyes."</p>
      <p>That was bold of him, Victoria thought, and she liked it. She smirked a little and glanced out to the dance floor, where a polka was finishing up.</p>
      <p>"Well," she said, looking at her dance card, "Since this is a small party, I've got very few dance requests. I think the next one is free, Lord M."</p>
      <p>"Well, I should be positively honoured," he said. He held out his gloved hand, and Victoria put her fingers onto his palm. She walked with him out onto the dance floor as people applauded the polka. A waltz started up, and Victoria knew that everyone would be mildly scandalised by the sight of the Prime Minister putting his hands on Victoria. But if they didn't know by now how close Victoria was to Melbourne, they were all fools, she thought. She'd made herself quite plain, in her own view.</p>
      <p>Melbourne's hand went to Victoria's waist, and she sucked in air hard. He held her hand as she touched her fingertips to his shoulder, and as he began to elegantly lead her in the dance, he said,</p>
      <p>"They say it was Caro who made the waltz popular in England."</p>
      <p>"Well," Victoria scoffed, "if she did, I am grateful to her for it. I do so love to waltz, though I am mostly forbidden to do it."</p>
      <p>Melbourne just blinked and whispered to her, "Everyone is watching us."</p>
      <p>"Let them see," she insisted. "Let them see me dance with my companion."</p>
      <p>He shut his eyes and licked his lips. Victoria felt a swell of affection for him, all of a sudden, and she asked meaningfully,</p>
      <p>"How did you know you'd fallen in love?"</p>
      <p>His eyes sprang open, and he shook his head. "With… with whom, Ma'am?"</p>
      <p>Victoria kept moving with him as she clarified, "With Caroline."</p>
      <p>"Oh." Melbourne's jaw tightened. "I was smitten by her good looks, I suppose. But it went deeper than that. I enjoyed her company. It ached when she wasn't… when she left. I did not realise, probably, how in love I was until it was too late."</p>
      <p>"Do you think a girl of eighteen is too young to be in love?" Victoria asked, and Melbourne shook his head.</p>
      <p>"Not here, Ma'am."</p>
      <p>"But do you think a girl of eighteen could feel it?" Victoria demanded. "Because I am quite smitten by you, Lord M, and I very much enjoy your company, and it aches when you are gone from me. The thought of losing you, in any way…"</p>
      <p>"Let us not think of such things," suggested Melbourne. "It is a Christmas Party."</p>
      <p>"I think," Victoria said softly, "that a girl of eighteen could feel it."</p>
      <p>His lips went into a line, and he guided them away from the crowd of dancers to a quieter spot. He kept them moving, and he said gently,</p>
      <p>"A man of my age can feel it anew. Of that I am quite confident."</p>
      <p>Victoria searched his eyes. Had he just told her… was he intimating that he was in love with her? She scanned his jade gaze for clues and let her mouth fall open. He nodded and whispered,</p>
      <p>"Of course I feel that, Ma'am."</p>
      <p>The waltz came to an end, and Victoria knew, with an ache in her chest, that she would not be able to give him two dances tonight. She stepped back and curtsied as he bowed, and when she raised her eyes to him, his flashed. He said kindly,</p>
      <p>"Thank you for the dance, Your Majesty. Scandalous as it was."</p>
      <p>"A quadrille later?" Victoria suggested, but Melbourne just smiled sadly, a smile that did not reach his eyes, and he said to her,</p>
      <p>"I think perhaps you ought to dance with Edward Portman and Alfred Paget and all the rest, Ma'am. Your subjects crave your attention."</p>
      <p>"Do you?" Victoria asked him quietly. "Do you crave…"</p>
      <p>"Yes," he whispered at once, nodding. "In my own peculiar way, I do."</p>
      <p>Victoria shivered. She nodded and turned to walk away, but then Melbourne said from behind her,</p>
      <p>"One last dance, Your Majesty?"</p>
      <p>She whirled around and strode right up to him, and as he took her in his arms again, a fresh waltz started up. Victoria smirked and said again to Melbourne,</p>
      <p>"Let them all see me dance with my companion."</p>
      <p>They started to flit back and forth on their feet as the orchestra played with enthusiasm, and Victoria felt herself flush warm. She so adored this man, she thought. She wanted him. She cared when he was unhappy. She…</p>
      <p>"I love you, Lord M," she whispered up to him, and as his arm curled around her in the dance, he murmured back,</p>
      <p>"And I you, Ma'am."</p>
      <p>She grinned broadly, let out a contented little laugh, and continued dancing. Emma was staring with a somewhat disapproving look. Harriet Sutherland was saying something behind her hand to Maria Phipps. And the Duke of Cumberland looked utterly revolted. Alfred Paget looked on with a cocked eyebrow and said something quiet to the Duke of Sussex.</p>
      <p>Let them all see, Victoria thought determinedly. Let them all see her dance with Lord Melbourne, with her Prime Minister, with her private secretary, with her friend, her ally, her companion… her Lord M.</p>
      <p><strong>Author's Note: We all know from the show that Melbourne and Victoria danced at her Coronation Ball, but in real life, that would have been completely scandalous. He was not a royal, and the most she would have </strong><em><strong>possibly</strong></em> <strong>been allowed with him would have been a social dance. Even that would have been too far between the Queen herself and a man like Melbourne. So for them to waltz twice in a row is going to create quite a stir.</strong></p>
      <p>
        <strong>Thank you so very much for reading and reviewing.</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>